Carly's NewOld Life
by bluduckie
Summary: Carly moves back to Seattle and catches up with her friends.


Carly burst through the door to her old apartment. It looked the exact same as she left it a year ago. She walked in and set her bags down. Her father came in behind her and set more of her bags down. Spencer heard the commotion and ran out to see that his dad and sister were home. He hugged Carly and his father and said "Welcome Home! Not to be a buzz kill or anything, but... weren't you guys supposed to get here tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Carly.

"But the airport was able to switch our flight." her father finished.

"Hey Spence, you okay?" said a voice in the distance.

A figure came down from the stairs. It was Freddie! he was still in his pajamas and half awake.

"Carls! you made it back!" he shouted jogging to give Carly a hug.

"Yeah! Have you been living in my room?" She asked.

"Well Spencer let me stay here because my mom ran off with her rich new husband about 11 months ago, and I wanted to finish high school here. So are you guys coming back for senior year?"

"Yeah, well just me anyways. My dad has to go back to his base soon."

Carly's father kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm gonna get the rest of the stuff out of the car."

Spencer ran out to help him and Carly and Freddie were alone.

"So where's Sam?!" Carly asked excited.

"Well she moved to somewhere in LA for eleventh grade, moved in with a girl named Cat, and took online classes because she sought no point in staying here if you left. But she is coming back soon to take her senior year here!"

"Sooo, have you guys worked everything out?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but we are still friends."

That night Freddie took the couch, Carly took her old room, Spencer stayed in his room, and her dad slept on the floor of Carly's room. The next morning their dad left to get back to his base, and Carly unpacked her bags. There was a loud knock on the door, and Carly knew it could only be one person. She ran downstairs and pushed Spencer out of the way to open the door herself. As she opened it she squealed with excitement as she saw Sam standing there. Sam dropped her bags and gave Carly a hug.

A little bit later they went to the groovy smoothie to catch up. As they talked a guy about their age walked up and asked them if they went to the local high school. He was a senior that had just moved there from New York.

"Yes," Sam said. "and we are also seniors!.. I'm Sam, this is Carly."

"Well I'm Riley. Nice to meet you."

She got his number and smiled at Carly as he walked away.

"I think I'm gonna like this year." She giggled.

When they got home they walked into Carly's room to see Freddie clearing out the rest of the stuff. Sam moved her bag from the doorway to the dresser and started filling the empty drawers.

"Soooooo..." Freddie said, "I guess I will be seeing you guys around?"

"What do you mean? Are you leaving?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. Since you came back have to find another place to live."

"Well, we still have that out cove in the studio, and an extra mattress in that closet."

"So you mean I can stay!"

"If it's okay with Spencer."

"Yeah it's cool with me to have 3 teens living here, as long as you get out when schools over." Spencer said leaning in the doorway.

"Of course." they said.

Spencer ran back downstairs, Sam went to the bathroom and Carly sat down on her bed. Freddie came up to her, and took her hand.

"You know, I have really missed you Carls."

"I have missed you too. but not in that way."

"Why don't we give it a try this year."

"I can't."

"You mean, you don't have time."

"No, there is someone else."

"So you meant a guy in Italy."

"No, well yes, well I saw a guy there who was with his father, but I really met him here."

"Was it one of your old boyfriends?"

"Why does this matter."

Sam came back from the bathroom and admit to overhearing the whole conversation.

"I know who it is," Sam said.

"Who?" Freddie asked.

"How?" Carly asked.

"I looked it up." Sam confessed. "You guys were the only kids there."

"Who was it!" Freddie shouted.

Carly let out a tear. "You know him. and Yes he was one of my past boyfriends, but he is also my present boyfriend."

"Shane?"

"No."

"Not..."

"Yes."

"GRIFFIN?!"

"Yes."

"Why Griffin?"

"Well he changed, he is now really sweet and charming and kind, and the best guy I could ever ask for."

"No. You are breaking up with him. Don't you remember what happened last time? He may seem like a nice guy at first, but just give it 3 months, tops."

The doorbell rang and Carly went to get it.

"Well I gave it 3 months, then 6 months, and now a whole year, and he hasn't changed yet."

They followed her down the stairs, she opened the door to see Griffin standing there.

"Well speak of the devil." Carly said.

"You were talking about me?" He said with a shy smile.

He held her face in his hands and kissed her, as Carly puts her arms around his waist.

"Get a room!" Freddie shouted.

A few weeks later they started school. Sam was dating Riley, and Carly was still with Griffin. But Freddie was alone, and still trying to get over Carly.

Yet it wasn't until 3 years later, at Carly and Griffins wedding that he finally did...


End file.
